In robotic packaging operations, a producer might desire to ship work products in shipping containers of a standard shape and size. Robots might be used for performing the packing of the goods in the containers. The shape and size of the individual work products might be different from one job to the next. In order to ship different size and shape work products in standard size containers the robot is likely to be required to turn the end effector with respect to the robot arm to collect the work products in a certain “pick pattern” of work products on the face of the end effector that corresponds to the shape and size of the standard container.
For example, in the bakery industry a producer typically will produce several sizes of loaves of bread from time to time and have one size and shape container in which the producer ships the products. The different size loaves might fit best in the standard container when configured in different arrangements or pick patterns than other sized loaves. A robot may be used to pick up the loaves from a line of the loaves by using multiple picks, by rotating and tilting the end effector to different orientations for each pick. This allows the robot to form the desired pattern of the products on the end effector.
Once loaded with the work products in the desired pattern, the robot moves the end effector to the container and the robot then might rotate and/or tilt the end effector to deposit the products into the container all at once in the desired pattern.
The robot must have various vacuum conduits, air lines, electrical and sensor cables (hereinafter “utility lines”) that communicate with the end effector to control the various suction cups and movements that perform the picking functions and to control the picking and delivery movements of the end effector. The turning, tilting, raising, stretching and lowering of the end effector with respect to the robot arm cause the utility lines to bend, turn and/or twist and to deteriorate over time, and they must be replaced and/or repaired.
It is to this need for avoiding deterioration of the utility lines that this disclosure is directed.